


His Words

by rebirth_flame



Series: The Witch's Eyes [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Zero Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebirth_flame/pseuds/rebirth_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he were an actual author, then he was doing a very good job writing this story. C.C.'s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Words

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before Lelouch takes over the throne.

It was always about an epilogue. If he were an actual author, then he was doing a very good job writing this story. The lead character ‘Lelouch’ was supposedly evil in her opinion. The key word here was ‘supposedly’. Of course, one could judge whether the other was evil only if that person stood at the opposite corner from the one who judged.

He was good in what he was doing, ‘writing’ out the epilogue included. She never could remember when she started translating the word ‘epilogue’ to ‘death’. Once, she asked him what he thought about the ‘epilogue’ of the character ‘Nunnally’. After glaring at her for a good few minutes in which she enjoyed it thoroughly accompanied by her favorite snack, he answered,

“She will be the kind who gets the sweetest end out of us all,” at this she nodded, understanding that the girl was his favorite. “She will pass to the other side soundly, surrounded by those who love her. I know she will embrace the end happily, knowing that she has left something good and precious behind that people will always love her for it,”

‘Yes’, she thought sadly. ‘She will be the purest butterfly that dies leaving its beauty in the form of white cocoon behind,’ she glanced at him one more time, the snack for once forgotten. But what about ‘Lelouch’?

He was the cruelest author, she decided, giving such tragic ending to his lead character. But then, without asking, she knew that was the epilogue best suited to his story, the kind that tore the heart of the readers out and drained their tears. She could already foresee that the story would become a good and dramatic one. But of course it was not his intention.

“It’s necessary,” he had said to her once. Yes, the villain had to somehow be erased from the story to make it end, to make the desired happy end for the other characters. 

Then, what about the witch character he designed to be the lead’s trusted shield and sword? Surely she was evil enough to be given that ‘epilogue’ too? In fact, it was her prime motive to follow the lead character around, to destroy and take lives away?

“It’s different,” he answered when she asked about the witch’s fate. “She only has her hands stained in blood, and it’s not only hers that got as dirty. There are those who are worse than her,” Worse than having her hands red and sticky and with the puddle of crimson around her feet?

She never got the chance to hear his next words because he then dropped the pen he had been using to write his story and got out of the room with his story clutched in one hand. But without even hearing his words she could imagine what words he would choose to describe the difference between the witch and ‘Lelouch’.

…: It’s different because unlike you, C.C., I’m not only having my hands stained in blood, I’ve been bathing in it, in every single second I’ve spent writing this epilogue:…

He was a genius author, to be able to find reason for his chosen epilogue. Perhaps her epilogue was his way of saying that she still had a chance to write her own story. Well, then after his epilogue rolled over, she would surely start writing the sequel. And it would be a grand one.


End file.
